The Late Night Mentally Unstable Mouseketeers
by Dr. Huff-Puff
Summary: A group of friends like to do pranks and have fun, but they find the Marauders a bit annoying. The two groups are rivals, although they have many things in common. When the Marauders decide to pull a prank on one of the LNMUMers, the group decides to stri
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** The Harry Potter characters belong to JKR. The other characters belong to themselves.

**The Late Night Mentally Unstable Mouseketeers**

**PROLOGUE**

It was another start of the year at Hogwarts. Most of the students had been settled in their compartments in the Hogwarts Express. The Marauders had occupied one for themselves and they were plotting again. It was their final year at Hogwarts and they were going to make it unforgettable. Not only for themselves, but for the teachers and other students as well.

On the other part of the train, there was another group of friends who occupied a couple of compartments. They were the only group in the whole school that was a mix of all the houses. There were Hufflepuffs: Gwen, Cyndi and Lena. Gryffindors: Cory, Siri and Nim. A Ravenclaw: Rianna. And Slytherins: Slim, Pike, Dense and JJ.

Dense, JJ, Cory, Rianna and Siri were in their sixth year, while the others were in their seventh. Oddly enough, they were all good students. Sometimes mischievous, but they never let their grades drop. Gwen had made sure of that. Sometimes they even wondered why she hadn't been sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Because I'm too cool to be a Ravenclaw. No offence, Rianna, dear." She had explained once. "None taken." Rianna had replied.

Gwendolyn James (Gwen) was known as the genius. Her plots were always aimed at the boys. She loved reading and she kept her nose in books most of the time. Some of her other classmates thought of her as a nerdy type, but they didn't know that Gwen was much worse than Sirius Black when it came to mischief. Being a girl had its advantages. She would put on an innocence mask and no one would suspect she had anything to do with the leak in the boys' bathroom.

JJ Bonecrusher was obsessed with magical creatures. She'd spend most of her day roaming around Hagrid's Hut, asking him to let her help him take care of his pets. Sometimes Hagrid allowed her to help him, and when he was dealing with dangerous animals, he only let her watch him from afar.

Cyndi Hagrid was the seeker of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. She was Hagrid's cousin, but she wasn't a half-giant like him. She was a muggle-born witch. Cyndi's favorite subject at school was Herbology. When she had free time on her hands, she'd go and help Professor Sprout at the greenhouses.

Pike Bonecrusher was the serious of them all. He was 'the perfect gentleman', as Siri once called him. He was JJ's elder brother. He liked Transfiguration, and he never hesitated to turn owls into canaries whenever they went to the bathroom on his shoulder. Pike had long silver hair which he always pulled in a pony tail. Dense was obsessed with Pike's hair and she had always wanted to braid it, but Pike wouldn't let her.

By the end of their fifth year, Cyndi and Pike were known to be a couple. At the beginning of their relationship, no one would've guessed something was going on between them. They were so secretive about it, because they feared it would ruin their friendship with the others. But one time, JJ had seen them at the Quidditch pitch, snogging, so she went and told everyone about it. Since then, Pike and Cyndi were cautious about their actions when JJ was around. Because JJ never liked to keep secrets, unless she was kindly ask to keep it to herself. But neither Pike nor Cyndi had asked her not to tell anyone that she'd seen them.

Denise Maglorius (Dense) was another story. She was the hyper type. If there was a celebration, Dense would be the one to organize it. As soon as she found out about Pike and Cyndi, she had decided they needed to go out on a picnic. And the couple was not going to have any private time for themselves. Nim was to make sure of that.

Caprice Nimmer (Nim) was the brain of the group. She was the one to plot and to organize. Her last idea of setting a hundred of hungry pigmy puffs free in the school kitchen gained her and her friends a month's worth of detention (which they never attended). They were supposed to help the house-elves with the kitchen work everyday, but having Slim on their side made the house-elves freak out. Nim had a secret that only her friends knew about. She never bathed in the school bathrooms. She always went to swim in the lake, and she never swam there when other students were around, because Nim was a half-mermaid. Whenever water touched her legs, they would turn into a fishtail.

Vaelen Draigh (Slim) used to be a loner in the beginning of his life at Hogwarts. Everyone kept away from him. He had the reputation of being another Malfoy, although his last name wasn't Malfoy at all. In their second year at Hogwarts, Lena and Nim had decided that Slim needed to socialize with people other than himself. So they sent him an anonymous note asking him to come to the owlery. When he went there, he only found another note, which told him to come to the Astronomy Tower. Not thinking that the notes were probably a prank, he went to the Astronomy Tower and was greeted yet again with another note. This one was written on a pink parchment. And he was being invited to the seventh floor. Where he found yet another note, which led him to another spot, and so on until he had spent a few hours going after notes, and finally he got frustrated and was about to head to the Slytherin Common Room when a little owl flew by and dropped another note on his head. He picked up the note and read it: "Wanna join us this weekend for a picnic at the lake?" the note was signed by several people. Lena, Nim, Gwen, Cyndi and Pike. He recognized them, as they were all in his year. But he wondered why would Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors want him to join their picnic? And what was another Slytherin doing by signing this note?

To keep things short, that picnic was the beginning of their friendship.

In their third year at Hogwarts, they met Erika Sirigorn, who was in her second year and she was a Gryffindor. She was on the Quidditch team and had a crush on Sirius Black, who always seemed to be grinning while surrounded by girls. She had a friend, Rianna, who also happened to be her neighbor back at home. They were at the same age, but Rianna was a Ravenclaw. When they were first sorted, both of them were sad to be in different houses, but soon that proved to be effective, as they could share gossips and secrets from each other's house. For some reason, Erika didn't like her name at all. So all of her friends called her Siri, which was short for Sirigorn.

Rianna Potter was the shy one. It took them a while to make her even talk when they were gathered at their favorite spot around the school. The lake was their favorite place to be. Whenever they were free, they would go there. Either as a group, or individually. Rianna liked to spend her time in the Charms classroom. Charms was her favorite class, and she always asked Professor Flitwick for extra homework. Everyone thought that Rianna was mental for asking for extra homework. Even Gwen thought so. Rianna wasn't related to James Potter, although they shared the same last name.

Cory Diggory was on the Gryffindor team, and he was a chaser. He liked being on the team and kept teasing Siri about her crush on Sirius. She always stole the beater club from one of the beaters and chased after Cory. Only once she managed to hit him, and that landed him into the Hospital Wing, where he stayed for more than a week because of a slight loss of memory. And she made sure to remind him of it whenever he attempted teasing her about her crush.

Lena Wolf was the rule breaker. Whenever there was a rule to break, she was the one to be sent to do it. She was also on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. She was one of the beaters. Dense always wondered how Lena managed to hit a bludger at a human when she couldn't hit a fly. Unlike Siri, Lena hated Sirius. She thought that he was an arrogant prat who didn't think of anyone but himself.

This group of friends had a name. They were called the LNMUM (Late Night Mentally Unstable Mouseketeers). Rianna was the one to come up with the name, being a Ravenclaw and all. What inspired the name was one of their late night strollings last year. They were all out at midnight and they managed to sneak out of school and went to the lake. They spent the whole night at the shore, talking and playing games. Slim had suggested that they go skinny dipping into the lake, but got smacked on the head by Gwen, followed by Nim. By dawn, they were all back to their dormitories and no one (except for James Potter) knew that they were out. Cyndi threatened him to tell Lily Evans about how he felt about her if he ever told anyone that he saw the group sneaking in at dawn. Lily Evans was the only name that would make James Potter forget his name.


	2. Back to School

**DISCLAIMER:** The Harry Potter characters belong to JKR. The other characters belong to themselves.

* * *

**The Late Night Mentally Unstable Mouseketeers**

**Chapter 1 – Back to School**

The Marauders were deep into discussion about their latest plots when Peter Pettigrew noticed Lena passing their compartment.

"Hey, that was one of them!" he said in a squeaky voice. Peter's voice had always made him sound like he was terrified of everything.

Sirius jumped out of his seat and poked his head out of the compartment. He saw Lena heading to the Prefects compartment. "What was her name again?" he asked as he pulled his head back and closed the door.

"Wolf." Remus said. "Lena Wolf, I think."

"Moony, you should consider pairing up with her." Sirius grinned and James laughed. "Considering your special situation and her last name, you two won't have problems at all."

"Shut it, Padfoot." Remus said, but grinned.

"She reminds me of someone, with that black hair." Peter said.

"Of course!" James said, excitement and mischief glowing in his eyes. Sirius just stared at him. "Padfoot, who do you know that has black, greasy hair?"

"Aaah!" Sirius grinned. "Snivellus."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Padfoot?" James said.

"Absolutely."

"Will you two stop your telepathy thing?" Remus said. He put a book he was reading down and stared at his two friends. "It gets scary sometimes. And you should tell us what you're thinking about."

"Moony, my dear boy. You have just lost the chance of being paired up with the Wolf girl." Sirius grinned.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Not that I'm disappointed or something, but care to explain yourself?"

"Do you have that old spell book with you, Peter?" Sirius asked and when Peter nodded, he sat down and started explaining what he (and obviously James) had in mind.

"I swear those prefects need to be whipped." Lena said as she angrily returned to her compartment.

"What did they do now?" Slim asked.

"I went to ask them _politely_," she looked at Gwen for moment and then turned back to Slim, "about how much longer do we have until we get to Hogsmeade. And all they did was glare at me like I was a Thestral!"

"You can't see Thestrals." Cyndi said.

"Exactly!" Lena said throwing her arms in the air.

Gwen giggled. "You were ignored."

Lena poked her tongue out at Gwen. "Meanie." She mumbled and Gwen continued giggling.

"We've been on the road for about two hours, I think." Pike said as he put an arm around Cyndi's shoulder. "I think we still have a couple of more hours until we get there."

"Why are you on a hurry, anyway?" Cyndi asked.

"I'm just tired." Lena said.

"Oh, I know that look!" Gwen said. "You're hiding something from us!"

"I am not!" Lena said and adjusted the collar of her turtle neck sweater.

"Why are you wearing that?" Slim asked. "It's not even that cold this time of the year."

"New term, new style." Lena replied and got up. "I'll go and see what the others are doing."

Sirius finished telling his friends of his genius plan, and he asked Peter to give him the spell book. Peter took it out of his bag and gave it to Sirius.

"It should be here somewhere. I know my mother used it on her cousin once." Sirius said as he looked through the pages.

"Padfoot, I don't think this is a good idea." Remus said. "It's a bit... extreme."

"Yeah, and with those Slytherins around her all the time, I doubt that we'd succeed." Peter said.

"She's not surrounded by them all the time." James said. "That bloke, what was his name? The one with the silver hair."

"Bonecrusher." Sirius said as he continued reading.

"Yeah, him." James said. "He's with the Hagrid girl all the time, so he won't be around most of the time."

"What about Draigh?" Remus asked.

"We can distract him." James said. "Peter would go and ask for help. Homework assignment or something."

"You forgot the other girls." Remus said.

"And there, Remus, my dear fury friend, is where you come into action." Sirius said, closing the book.

"Don't tell me I have to flirt with them!" Remus said.

"Not quite." Sirius said. "But almost."

"Almost?" Remus asked.

Sirius roared with laughter. "Just kidding, Moony."

Remus glared at him and sighed.

"You should bring Snivellus to wherever she is at the time I'm about to cast the spell." Sirius said.

"What spell are you using anyway?" James asked.

Sirius opened the book to the page where he found the spell. "The Amortentia spell." He said and showed them the page. "Works just like the potion, only this one doesn't wear off. A counter spell should be used to stop it." He grinned.

"Sirius," Remus said. "You do realize that you'd be breaking over 50 school rules by only thinking about using that spell, don't you?"

"I do." Sirius said and shut the book. "But no one would know. This spell is undetectable." He winked. "Only it hurts at the beginning when it reaches the target."

"We don't want to have her end up in the Hospital Wing!" Peter squeaked.

"She won't. I promise." Sirius said and opened the book again to learn how to cast it. "Snivelly needs to be the last person she sees before she gets hit with the spell." He said and continued reading.

"And then he was hanging from a tree, while his legs were running in circles around it." Dense laughed at the story she was telling. The others who shared her compartment laughed with her as well.

"Did they fix him?" Nim asked.

"I have no idea." Dense replied. "I was forced to go to my room by the time the Ministry people came." She continued laughing. "You should've seen his face. He It was priceless!"

JJ grinned. "I wish I could do the same to my neighbor."

"You'd probably end up apologizing and telling everyone it wasn't your fault and then you'd promise to help them with their daily chores." Siri laughed.

JJ made an innocent face. "I wouldn't do anything of that sort." She said and winked.

At that moment, the compartment door opened and Lena walked in. "Hey everyone, what're you up to?"

"Dense was telling us how she hexed her neighbor last summer." Nim said.

"Poor bloke had to hang from a tree while his legs ran in circles." Rianna said.

Lena grinned. "Way to go, Dense!"

"Thanks!" Dense said with a smile.

"I'm hungry." Cory said.

"Yeah, me too. Where's the candy lady?" Rianna asked.

"Candy lady?" Lena asked.

"It's easier to say than 'the food trolley'." Rianna replied with an innocent look.

Lena looked across the corridor and saw the food trolley on its way to their compartment. "Speak of the devil." She said and grinned. "I say we should make Cory pay for our lunch."

"I second that!" Nim said with a smirk.

"Me too!" Rianna jumped off her seat.

"Cory we're hungry!" JJ said.

"Yeah, Cory. Buy us some nice food or... else." Dense added.

Cory gulped and stared at the six girls surrounding him. Nim raised an eyebrow and glared at him. "So?" she asked.

"Sooo," Cory said. "Hey, why don't you ask Pike or Slim to buy you food!"

"Because they're not in this compartment." Siri said, crossing her arms.

"So, waddaya say Cory?" JJ asked with a mischievous grin. "Or do you want me go tell Gwen a little secret?"

"NO!" Cory said and regretted bursting out like that. "I mean... umm..."

"A secret!" Nim said. "Since when do you keep secrets from us, Cory?"

"I don't!" He said and glared at JJ. "JJ's just trying to tease me."

"She is?" Siri said, grinning.

"Oh, all right. You win. I'll buy your lunch." Cory said, admitting defeat.

"Cool, I'll go tell the others." Lena said and went to the other compartment.

"Hey! No one said they were invited!" Cory protested, but it was too late. Slim walked in with a sheepish grin plastered on his face.

"I heard Cory's buying lunch?" Slim asked and looked at Cory.

"Yep." Rianna said. "Isn't he sweet?"

"I don't know about sweet, but mate," Slim said to Cory, "I feel for you." He put his hand on his chest and nodded, then returned to his compartment. Cory sighed and took out a little pouch and went out to call the 'candy lady'.

After having their little feast, they thanked Cory (Gwen even gave him a kiss on the cheek, which made Slim wolf whistle and Cory blush) and half of them went back to their compartment.


	3. Amortentius

**DISCLAIMER:** The Harry Potter characters belong to JKR. The other characters belong to themselves.

* * *

**The Late Night Mentally Unstable Mouseketeers**

**Chapter 2 – Amortentius**

"Ten minutes to Hogsmeade!" James kept saying in each compartment he entered. He was Head Boy and he was supposed to alert the students to get ready for reaching the Hogsmeade Station. Other prefects and the Head Girl were also doing the same. When he reached the LNMUM compartments, he decided not to say anything and leave them to be late, but then he wanted to see what they were doing there. So, without knocking, he opened the door and saw Pike and Cyndi snogging on one side and in the opposite side Gwen was reading a book, Lena was sleeping with her head in Gwen's lap, and her legs on Slim's lap. Slim was reading the _Daily Profit_. No one seemed to notice James, so he yelled 'ten minutes to Hogsmeade' at the top of his lungs and closed the door. There was a thud in the compartment and James grinned as he reached the other LNMUM compartment. Again, without a knock he opened the door and yelled 'ten minutes to Hogsmeade' and shut the door and quickly went to the other cart. Cory cursed loudly as JJ jumped from her seat and hit him with her elbow. Siri and Nim took out their wands and went out after James to hex him, but they saw an angry Pike already going after him, so they returned back to their seats.

"Why didn't you go?" Rianna asked.

"Pike was going after him already." Siri said.

"You don't want to be around an angry Pike." Nim said.

"Could be fatal." JJ said.

And then they heard noises and curses and saw Lena running across the corridor and heading to where Pike went. She was followed by the others.

"Let's go!" Dense said and they all went out to see what was going on.

James and Pike were in the luggage cart and they both had their wands pointed at each other.

"You will come with me and apologize to all of my friends." Pike demanded.

"Make me." James said with a smirk.

Pike raised his wand and was about to strike when Lena ran into the cart, followed by Cyndi.

"Pike! Stop!" Lena said and Cyndi quickly ran to Pike's side and put her hand on his arm and lowered it. Pike looked at her then at James and lowered his wand.

"Don't think you'll get away with this, Potter." Pike said as he left the compartment with Cyndi.

Lena was rubbing the bump on her forehead, which she got from falling off because of James' sudden yelling.

"Looks like you don't want to learn, Potter." Lena said.

"He never learns." Slim said from behind, and wiping his nose with his sleeve. His nose was bleeding. Apparently, when Lena fell off the seat, her foot accidentally hit Slim's nose, which caused it to start bleeding.

Lena turned and saw her friends and some other students had gathered at the entrance of the cart. Lena grinned and winked at her friends and then turned back to James with a stern look.

"Do you know what happens to anyone who bothers us, Potter?" Lena asked, and James raised an eyebrow.

"What are you? Some kind of untouchable saints or something?" he said with his head held high.

"They turn into bunnies." Lena said and pointed her wand at James. "_Rabbifors!_" she yelled.

"Protego!" James said, but he was less than a second late. The spell hit him and he turned into a brown rabbit.

"James!" Remus called and ran to his friend's aid. He was followed by his other friends, Sirius and Peter.

"The show's over!" Lena said to the crowed that was gathered there, and when Remus turned James back to human, Peter and Sirius had a hard time keeping him from hexing her.

"Prongs," Sirius said in a whisper while he was holding James and preventing him from attacking Lena. "We'll get her sooner than we thought! Look!"

As everyone left the cart, Lena high fived with her friends and they left as well. To Sirius' amusement, Severus Snape was there as well. And noticed that Lena grinned at him, and he was the last one to leave the cart, which made him the last person Lena saw.

Sirius took out his wand and followed her. When he was sure no one was watching, he pointed his wand at her back and whispered '_Amortentius!_'

A pink spark emerged out of his wand and made its way to Lena's back. When it hit her she cursed loudly and bent backwards a bit to ease the pain. She quickly turned and didn't see anyone in the corridor.

"Damn this back ache!" she said and continued her way to her compartment. Her back stung so hard that made her eyes become watery.

"What's wrong?" Cyndi asked as soon as she saw Lena in the corridor.

"My back hurts for some reason." She replied and entered the compartment.

"Well done there, Lena." Pike said. "I would've used an unforgivable, but thanks to you and Cyndi I was able to stop myself."

"I didn't stop you. Cyndi did." Lena grinned, although her grin was pained one. "She held you hand, remember?"

"And what's with that face expression?" Gwen asked.

"Back ache." Lena said. "Stings."

"Want us to check it?" Cyndi asked.

"Yeah." Lena said. "Boys, out!"

"Can't we stay?" Slim and Cory said together.

"NO!" Lena yelled at them. "Out!" she pointed at the door.

"I'll keep an eye on them." Pike said and pulled Slim and Cory out of the compartment.

"I wouldn't trust him." Cyndi said. "Siri, would you be so kind and watch them for us?"

"No problem." Siri said and went out as well. She dragged the boys into the other compartment and made them sit there until they were called back.

Lena took off her sweater and turned her back to the girls. "What do you see?" she asked.

"A red spot." Cyndi said. "Looks like a rash."

"That was a curse." Nim pointed out.

"Definitely a curse." Gwen said. "I have a healing lotion with me." Gwen took out a little bottle from her bag and using her wand she conjured a piece of gauze. She put some lotion on it and put it on the redness on Lena's back.

"Thanks." Lena said. "I bet it was one of them."

"But that is no curse!" Cyndi said suddenly, pointing at a bandage on Lena's neck and shoulder, which made Lena go pale.

"Shit." She cursed and quickly pulled her sweater over her head.

The train stopped and everyone was leaving, except for the four girls. Siri opened the door and asked if they were finished, but she noticed that Cyndi, Nim and Gwen were glaring at Lena who was looking at the floor, obviously refusing to tell them something important.

"Umm... girls, the train stopped." Siri said.

Nim turned and nodded to her, then turned to Cyndi. "We'll continue about this at the school." She turned to Siri. "Tell the others as well: meeting near the lake at midnight."

"Okay." Siri said, giving her a puzzled look and went to tell the others.

Cyndi and Gwen picked up their bags and left the compartment, leaving Nim and Lena behind.

"You shouldn't keep secrets from us, you know." Nim said and picked up her bag.

"But it's nothing serious!" Lena said in her defense. "I told you, I fell off a tree!"

"Having your neck and shoulder heavily bandaged _is_ a serious thing, Lena!" Nim said. "Now, let's leave and we'll talk about it tonight at the lake." Lena sighed and walked out of the train after Nim.


	4. Carriages

**DISCLAIMER:** The Harry Potter characters belong to JKR. The other characters belong to themselves.

**

* * *

**

The Late Night Mentally Unstable Mouseketeers

**Chapter 3 – Carriages**

They all went and sat in the black carriages which were pulled by Thestrals, but Lena decided that she didn't want to join them now because she was feeling guilty, so she stopped for a moment and looked around to see which carriage was empty.

"Hey, aren't you coming?" Cory called for her from one of the carriages.

"I'm looking for someone. Don't wait for me." She said, faking a smile.

Cory closed the door of the carriage and turned to the others who were with him.

"What went wrong?" he asked.

Cyndi sighed. "Her neck and shoulder are bandaged. And when we asked her about it, she refused to answer."

"Said she fell off a tree." Nim said.

"Any reason not to believe her?" Pike asked.

"When you fall off a tree, your arm or collarbone might break. But if it's your neck, then you'd die." Cyndi said.

"I bet it's something else." Nim said.

"But why won't she tell us?" Cory asked.

"Dunno." Nim said with a shrug.

Lena found an empty carriage and was on her way to it when she bumped into someone.

"Hey, are you all right?" Slim asked.

"I'm fine." Lena said.

"You don't look fine." He said.

"I am. Really." She said with a smile.

"Then why aren't you in our carriage?" Slim asked.

"I have to meet someone." She lied.

"Okay, if you say so." He said and was about to leave when he stopped again. "Any idea what the meeting is for?"

Lena shrugged and walked to the empty carriage. She climbed up and sat inside it, hoping that no one would come and join her.

The voices of four boys reached her ears. She prayed that they wouldn't consider sitting in this carriage, but they were already there. Sirius climbed first and sat down next to Lena, followed by Remus and James who sat on the opposite side.

"Wait, we won't fit here. Carriage is only for four." Sirius said.

"I'll leave." Lena said and got up, but Remus held her hand. "No, you can stay. You were here first. Peter can look for another carriage to sit in." He looked at Peter who just shrugged and went to another carriage. Sirius glared at Remus for a second then sighed and shook his head.

Lena sat back in her corner and looked out of the window, feeling gloomy. Sirius was grinning while James' eyes were shooting daggers at Lena, who didn't seem to pay them any attention. Remus was staring at Sirius trying to make him stop grinning, but of course, when Sirius Black was thinking about a prank, no one could wipe the grin off his face.

"Holy mushrooms!" JJ yelled suddenly and stuck her nose at the window.

"What is it?" Siri asked and looked out of the window as their carriage started to move.

"Lena's in that last carriage and Potter's gang just climbed in!" JJ said.

"WHAT!" Dense exclaimed. "We should tell the others! Potter would hex her into the next millennium!"

"Too late," Siri said. "We're moving already."

"Bloody hell." Dense said. "Why did she go there in the first place?"

"No idea." Siri said. "But obviously something happened back in the train, because Gwen and Cyndi were quite angry."

"Let's just hope that she'd be all right after getting out of that carriage." JJ said, poking her head out of the window and looking back at the last carriage.

"So, Pettigrew." Slim said. "What brings you to our carriage?"

Peter couldn't find any other empty carriage, so he had to join Slim, Rianna and Gwen in their carriage.

"Why aren't you with your friends?" Rianna asked.

"One of your friends was occupying our carriage." He said, pulling himself to the corner.

"Don't be scared, Pettigrew. We're not as mean as you lot." Gwen said, eyeing him dangerously. "We don't go hexing people from the back, and surely not when they are unarmed."

Peter let out a sigh, although he didn't dare to move.

"Do you think she's all right?" Rianna asked, looking concerned.

"She should be. I don't see red sparks flying off any carriage." Gwen said and crossed her arms.

"Could someone please explain what happened back there?" Slim demanded.

"Not now, Slim." Siri said, nodding her head at Pettigrew.

Slim sighed and leaned back. "Did you have to choose this carriage?" he asked Peter.

"It was the only one with a free space." Peter replied.

Gwen snorted and kept looking out of the window. They were approaching the school and it was already dark.

When the carriages stopped in front of the gates, Gwen, Slim and Rianna got off and gathered in a corner, waiting for their other friends. After a few seconds Siri, JJ and Dense joined them, and they were followed by Pike, Cyndi, Cory and Nim.

"Where's Lena?" Dense asked.

"Did you see that she was in the same carriage as Black and Potter?" JJ said.

"She was what?" Cyndi asked, concern showing on her face. "If those slimey Gryffindors touched a hair of her, I'll..."

"No need to do anything, there she is!" Dense said. "Hey Lena! Over here!"

Lena looked at them and dragged her bag with her as she walked to join them.

"You all right?" Cyndi asked.

"Yeah. Guess so." Lena replied.

"Did Potter and his gang say anything to you?" Pike asked.

"No." Lena's reply was calm.

Gwen looked at her and tilted her head to the side.

"What was the spell they hit you with?" she asked.

"I didn't hear anything." Lena replied.

"Let's get in. The feast is about to begin." Cory said.

"Always thinking about the food." Nim said and poked him.

"Ouch!" Cory flinched and Nim laughed. "A boy's gotta eat, you know?" he added with a sheepish grin.

"Let's get in, I'm starving." Slim said.

"See?" Cory said to Nim and pointed at Slim who shrugged. Nim rolled her eyes and shook her head.

They all walked into the castle and headed to the Great Hall. They separated from each other when they were inside and each went to their house table. Cyndi and Pike were the last to enter, as they had to share a short see-you-later-kiss before going to sit with their housemates. Gwen pulled Lena with her and they sat down at the far end of the table, and Cyndi joined them a bit later.

"Pike!" Slim called and when Pike was close enough he whispered "lipstick!" and pointed at his lips. Pike quickly wiped the lipstick off his lips with his robe sleeve and sat next to Slim.

"Thanks, mate." He said.

"I should have a talk with Cyndi about her choice of make-up." Slim said with a sly grin on his face.

"Just be careful, she might hex you." Pike nudged his friend.

"True." Slim said and they laughed.

Professor Dumbledore called for silence and welcomed the new students to Hogwarts and the old students back to school. After the sorting, he made a few announcements before calling for the feast to start.

Everyone seemed interested in their food, especially Cory, who had three full plates in front of him, yet he took a piece of chicken leg from Nim's plate.

Professor McGonagall whispered something to Professor Sprout and she got up from her seat and walked to the Hufflepuff table. She stopped where Lena, Gwen and Cyndi were sitting and patted on Lena's shoulder, who winced.

"Sorry." Professor Sprout said, quickly pulling her hand.

"It's okay, Professor." Lena said with a smile.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to have a word with you after the feast." Professor Sprout said.

"Uh... all right. Does he want me to go to his office?" Lena asked.

"Yes. I'll escort you there." Professor Sprout said and went back to her seat at the teachers' table.

"What was that about?" Gwen asked.

"Do you think they know about what you did to Potter?" Cyndi asked.

"I don't know." Lena said and took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"What's really wrong with your shoulder, Lena?" Gwen asked. "You didn't fall off a tree, and you can't lie to us."

"I'm not lying." Lena said, suddenly showing a big interest in the mashed potatoes in her plate. "I fell off the tree in our backyard."

"You live in an apartment. You don't have a backyard." Cyndi said.

"We'll talk about it at the meeting tonight." Gwen said.

At that moment, Peter Pettigrew passed by and he heard what Gwen said about the meeting. He quickly went to the Gryffindor table and told his friends what he heard.

"They're always gathered at the lake." James said. "We'll sneak on them tonight. I'll bring my cloak."

"I'll sleep." Remus said and continued eating.

"I'm coming with you." Sirius told James. "You're not allowed to have fun without me."

"I think I'll go to sleep, too." Peter said.

"Party poopers." Sirius said, looking at Remus and Sirius. "I expect you to be awake and waiting for us in the common room."

"Diggory will see us." Remus said. "We'll wait in the dormitory."

"Fair enough." Sirius said and drank some apple cider.


	5. The Meeting

**DISCLAIMER:** The Harry Potter characters belong to JKR. The other characters belong to themselves.

* * *

**The Late Night Mentally Unstable Mouseketeers**

**Chapter 4 – The Meeting**

After the feast, all the students went to their common rooms. Lena got up and told her friends that she'll be going to see Dumbledore. Gwen and Cyndi nodded and left with their other house mates to their common room.

Lena walked out of the Great Hall with professor Sprout and headed to the Headmaster's office. When they were there, Professor Sprout said the password and the stone gargoyle moved aside, allowing a round staircase to appear. Lena and Professor Sprout climbed the stairs and reached the headmaster's office. They knocked and entered.

Professor Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk and Professor McGonagall was standing next to him. Lena walked into the office slowly, not knowing the exact reason to be called here.

"Miss Wolf," Dumbledore said, "have a seat please." He waved his hand and a chair appeared in front of the desk.

"Thank you, Sir." Lena said as she sat down and Professor Sprout went to stand next to Professor McGonagall.

"Do you have any idea why you were summoned, Miss Wolf?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, Sir." Lena replied.

"Your parents have written to us a week ago, informing us that you have been bitten by a werewolf about a month ago." Dumbledore said.

Lena looked at the floor and blushed. Her secret was out and she was about to get expelled.

"Should I go and get my things?" she asked.

"Get your things?" The Headmaster asked.

"I'm going to be expelled, aren't I?" Lena said, looking in the Headmaster's eyes. "Werewolves aren't allowed to study at Hogwarts. It says so in the rules."

"I'm quite aware of the rules, Miss Wolf." Dumbledore said with a smile. "I'm also aware that you're a good student, and I'd be delighted to give you the chance to continue your education here, especially since it's your last year."

"That's be great, Sir." Lena smiled.

"Of course, no one is to know about your new... situation." Dumbledore said. "Unless you decide to tell your group of friends." Lena tensed at that comment, but Dumbledore didn't seem to notice. "And each full moon you will be escorted to a private place away from the school."

"I understand, Sir." She said.

"I will inform you about the details later." Dumbledore said and looked at his watch. "It's almost midnight. You should go back to your common room now."

"Yes, Sir." Lena said and got up.

"Don't forget to visit Madam Pomfrey tomorrow morning, to check the wound on your shoulder." Professor Sprout said.

"All right." She headed to the door and then turned back to bid them good night and then she left the office and headed to the Hufflepuff common room. On her way, she saw a couple of people sneaking out to the Entrance Hall and she remembered that she was supposed to be at the lake. She carefully headed towards the door and walked out and went to the lake using their usual sneak-out-route.

When she was there, she found out that she was the last one to arrive and everyone else was waiting for her. They were sitting on the ground in a circle.

"You're late." JJ said.

"I was at Dumbledore's office." Lena replied.

"All right. We can start our meeting now." Nim said.

As they were talking about their ride on the Hogwarts Express, Sirius Black and James Potter were hidden under the invisibility cloak that James had and they stood not so far from the group. They kept themselves hidden behind a large tree, just in case the cloak fell, so they'd have a place to hide in.

"And when Gwen finished putting the lotion on her back, I noticed a bandage on her neck, which went down to wrap her left shoulder." Cyndi said.

"And when we asked her what happened, she said that she fell off a tree." Gwen continued.

"And we always know when one of us is hiding something." Nim added.

"Lena," Pike said. "Do you have something to tell us?"

Lena sighed. She shrugged her school robe off her shoulders and then unbuttoned the first few buttons of her shirt. She pulled the left side of it off her shoulder and showed them the bandage. Then she carefully removed the bandage and they all gasped at the bite marks and scratches they saw at her neck and the top of her shoulder.

"You were attacked!" JJ said.

"Who did this?" Siri asked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Cyndi asked.

Lena put the bandage back into its place and buttoned her shirt. Then she pulled her cloak over her shoulders and sighed.

"Remember about a month ago when we were supposed to meet at Fortesque's?" she asked and everyone nodded. James and Sirius were listening carefully from behind the tree. "And you know that I couldn't come because I was feeling sick." She continued. "The night before, I was bitten by a werewolf."

"Oh my..." Cory said in surprise.

The girls gasped and looked at each other. Not knowing what to say or do.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Pike asked.

"I..." Lena said, her voice trembling. "I was scared of being rejected."

"WHAT!" Cyndi stood up from her spot and went to stand in front of Lena. "How could you think that? How could you even dream of that!" her hands were on her hips and she was glaring at Lena, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know." Lena said, looking at the ground.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" Siri asked. "We're your friends!"

"You should've told us a month ago." Slim said.

"Yeah, we would've brought you chocolate!" Dense said, trying to lighten the mood.

Lena told them about her conversation with Dumbledore and Sirius and James continued listening. By that time, both of their mouths were dropped open out of shock. There was another werewolf in the school. And to top it all, the werewolf was hit by a love spell.

"Bloody hell." Sirius whispered.

"Indeed." James replied.

"I think we've heard enough. Let's go back and tell Moony." Sirius said.

"Good idea." James said and they sneaked away from their hiding spot and went back to the Gryffindor common room.

When they were inside the common room, they ran straight to their dormitory and James quickly cast a silencing charm on the room. And they started waking Remus and Peter up.

"Moony! Moony, wake up!" James said as he shook Remus. "You won't believe what we found out!"

"Wormtail, get up!" Sirius said and nudged Peter, who sat up instantly.

"What is it?" Remus said, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Are you awake enough to hear this?" Sirius asked and sat on Remus' bed.

"Hear what?" Remus asked. "Speak already!"

"Lena Wolf is a werewolf!" Sirius said.

"A what!" Remus' eyes shot out on surprise.

"Are we going to have to share the Shrieking Shack?" Peter asked.

"Wait... she said something about Dumbledore arranging somewhere private for her." James said. "Do you think he was speaking about the Shack?"

"I sure hope not." Sirius said. "I don't want that lot to know that I'm an animagus."

"Neither do I." Peter said.

"Same here." James added.

"And if Dumbledore does send her to the shack, they'll know about me too." Remus said. "We're doomed."

"Agreed." James said.

* * *

The LNMUM-ers left their spot at the lake and headed back to the castle. Everyone was feeling gloomy at the point that they didn't care if they were seen by anyone at that time.

Each of them headed to their common rooms. They were lucky not to be seen by anyone by the time they were back. They all went straight to their beds.

When Lena, Gwen and Cyndi entered their dormitory, they changed into their nightgowns and got into their beds.

"Does any of you know someone called Severus Snape?" Lena asked.

"I don't." Gwen said.

"I think he's a Slytherin." Cyndi said. "Why are you asking?"

"I don't know. The name just popped into my head." Lena said.

"We'll think about that in the morning." Cyndi said and yawned. "Night."

"Night." Gwen mumbled from her bed. She cuddled under the sheets and went to sleep.

Lena stared at the dark ceiling as lay on her back. The spot where the spell had hit her didn't hurt anymore, but instead, she had a name stuck in her head: Severus Snape, and for some reason she was eager to meet him.


	6. Siri's Crush

**DISCLAIMER:** The Harry Potter characters belong to JKR. The other characters belong to themselves.

* * *

**The Late Night Mentally Unstable Mouseketeers**

**Chapter 5 – Siri's Crush**

It was almost five o'clock in the morning when Siri decided that she couldn't sleep. She got off her bed and headed to the common room. She sat down on the sofa which was in front of the fireplace and pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. There was no fire lit at that time of the night, and Siri didn't bother to turn on the lights in the common room either.

She didn't hear the footsteps of another person who came into the common room. That person didn't light the room either. He just walked where he assumed the sofa would be located and sat down.

"HEY!" Siri yelled as the person almost sat on her. "Watch where you're sitting!"

"Lumos!"

Siri shut her eyes as the light of the wand was held right in front of her nose.

"Will you keep that away?" she pushed his hand away.

"Sirigorn." Sirius Black said.

"Black." Siri replied.

"What're you doing up at this time?" he asked.

"Not that it's any of your business." She replied. She had her legs crossed now, as well as her arms and she was staring at him.

Sirius grinned. "Out on a late night stroll again?"

Siri took out her wand from a special pocket she had in her pajamas and held it at Sirius' forehead before he could do or say anything.

"I told you it's none of your business, Black." She said with gritted teeth.

"What's going on here?" Remus walked into the room and turned on the lights with a wave of his wand. "Pad... Sirius! Sirigorn!" he said when he saw Siri holding her wand at Sirius' forehead.

"It's okay, Remus. Sirigorn and I were having a little chat." Sirius said, grinning.

"Please put that wand down, Sirigorn." Remus said.

Siri wanted to hex them both, but she stopped herself and pulled off her wand. She put it back in her pocket and went to another corner of the common room and pulled out a random book out of the shelf and sat down to read.

"And what are you doing up at this early hour?" Remus asked Sirius.

"Nox." Sirius said and the light of his wand went off. "I couldn't sleep." He replied to Remus' question.

They sat on the sofa and started whispering to each other. Siri tried to hear what they were saying, but she was too far to be able to hear them. Fifteen minutes later, she decided that Sirius Black's presence in the room was distracting her from reading. So, she decided to return to the sofa.

She put the book back in its place and walked to where Sirius and Remus were sitting and whispering. She sat on an armchair and stared into the fireplace which was lit by Remus a few minutes ago.

As soon as they noticed her, they stopped whispering. Sirius glared at her and when she didn't pay him any attention (though she wanted to) he coughed. Siri turned to look at him.

"We were having a private conversation here." Sirius said.

"I was here first. You could've chosen somewhere else for your private conversation." Siri replied with a smirk.

"Well, it's two against one. Now leave." Sirius demanded.

"Over my dead body." Siri spat back and crossed her arms.

"Sirius, we can go to our dorm, really." Remus said.

"No, Remus. I want to stay here. And she will leave." Sirius said, still glaring at Siri.

"Make me." Siri said and looked at him in the eyes. _Oh, bloody boggarts! I shouldn't have made eye contact! Bad, bad, bad! Oh how gorgeous those eyes are! Stop it, Siri!_

Sirius got up from his seat and stood in front of Siri. He gave her the sweetest smile she'd ever seen, which made Siri blush, then he picked her up and carried her to the door that led to the girls' dormitories.

Siri was shocked. She couldn't move or say anything. She didn't even resist. Sirius opened the door, put her down and she stood there staring at him. He closed the door in her face and went back to the sofa.

Siri stared at the door dumbfounded. Sirius Black had actually carried her across the common room.

"Erika, are you all right?"

Siri jumped in her place and turned to see Lily Evans staring at her. Lily Evans was one of the not-so-few who called Siri by her real name.

"Uhh.. yeah." Siri said and ran to the seventh year dormitory. She had to tell Nim what had just happened.

She opened the door and saw Nim sleeping in her bed, her bed covers were dropped to the floor and she had a parchment in her hand. Siri disregarded all that and jumped into Nim's bed.

"Nimmeh wake up!" she said in a whisper, which was full of excitement. "Nimmeh!" she shook Nimmeh once, which only made her grunt and turn to the other side.

"Caprice Nimmer, if you don't wake up this moment I'm going to..."

"Keep your voice down! I'm not deaf." Nim yawned. "What is it?" she turned to look at Siri.

"You won't believe what just happened." Siri said.

"A guy was in your dorm?" Nim asked, rubbing her eyes.

"No, better!" Siri said and pulled the bed covers off the floor and gave them to Nim.

"Wait." Nim said and got up and pulled the curtains of the four poster bed closed and cast a silencing charm around it. "Talk." She said and sat down in front of Siri.

"I was in the common room earlier, and Sirius Black was there too." Siri said.

"So? What's new? He's a Gryffindor too, you know?" Nim said.

"No, no, no. It's not that. He wanted me to leave the common room, so he and Lupin could have a private conversation, and when I refused he carried me to the door!" Siri said, excitement showing in her eyes.

"He what?" Nim was surprised. "Like he carried you to the door of your dorm? Or just the entrance?"

"The entrance. You know boys can't come up here." Siri said. "But still, he _carried_ me!"

"You didn't even stop him?" Nim asked.

"Why should I?" Siri replied. "I mean no." she blushed.

Nim smiled then patted Siri's head. "But you realize that it's a great possibility that he was the one to hit Lena with the spell in the train."

"Don't ruin the moment!" Siri said. "We'll deal with that when we find out who did it."

Nim laughed. "All right."

* * *

Lily walked into the common room and found Remus and Sirius laughing.

"What're you two laughing at?" she asked.

"You should've seen her face!" Sirius said.

"Did you prank someone again?" Lily asked. She didn't like the pranks they pulled on other students.

"No, this time it wasn't our fault." Remus said.

"Wow." Lily said. "That's a first."

"I wanted to send Sirigorn out of the common room and she refused. So I had to carry her to the door leading to your dormitories."

"And?" Lily asked.

"She was obviously shocked." Remus said.

"Didn't say a word and didn't resist." Sirius said and continued laughing. "I bet she was shocked."

"Sirius Black, you prat!" Lilly smacked him on the head. "You have startled the girl with your acts!"

"Hey! It wasn't my fault!" He said, rubbing his head.

"It well indeed was!" Lily said. "If you repeat that with any of the girls of our house... make that the whole school. I'll make sure to hex your bloody head into next week!" she stormed out of the common room and headed to the girls' dormitories.

"What was that all about?" Sirius said.

"Girls." Remus said with a shrug.

Lily entered the sixth year dormitory and looked around for Siri. When she didn't find her there, she went to her dormitory, where she knew she'd definitely find Siri, because she was Nim's friend, and Nim and Lily shared the same dormitory.

She found the curtains of Nim's bed closed, but there were no voices from behind it. Their other roommates were already waking up and getting ready for breakfast. Lily pulled the curtain a little bit and poked her head in. She saw Nim and Siri talking, but she couldn't hear their voices.

When Nim saw Lily, she waved her wand and said 'Finite Incantatem' and the silencing charm was dropped.

"Hi." Lily said.

"Morning." Nim replied.

"Hi." Siri said.

"Sorry to interrupt." Lily said. "But I couldn't find you in your dormitory, so I thought you'd be here." She smiled at Siri.

"But I haven't been here all night." Siri said. Lily was Head Girl, so Siri thought Lily was going to deduct house points from her for leaving her room in the middle of the night.

"That's not why I was looking for you." Lily said.

Nim motioned for her sit on the bed, and Lily did so.

"Erika, did Sirius Black hurt you earlier in the common room?" Lily asked with a serious look.

Siri blushed. "No."

"He told me what happened down there." Lily said. "And he was being immature about it. So I thought he had insulted you or something."

"Actually, I kinda dared him to make me leave the common room. That's why he carried me out of there." Siri said with a shrug.

"All right." Lily said with a smile. "Next time remember to hex him afterwards." She winked and got off the bed and went to her trunk to get her school books out.

"That was new." Nim said.

"What do you mean?" Siri asked.

"Lily Evans has just given you permission to hex another student!"

"Oh right! That is true!" Siri said with a grin. "She must hate Sirius so much."

"Maybe." Nim Shrugged. "Or she just wants to get back at them through you, or even through other girls because of her crush on Potter."

"Whoa! Waitwaitwait! Lily Evans? And Potter?" Siri said the names with a whisper and Nim nodded. "Oooh, Slim's going to be jealous!"

Nim raised an eyebrow. "Slim?"

"He fancies her." Siri whispered.

"Well, what do you know." Nim grinned. "We need to have another meeting. Girls only."


End file.
